Finally Over
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: It was over. The last giant had finally fallen. A compilation of drabbles to make a one shot. Contains fluff. Percy/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Piper, Luke/Thalia, Travis/Katie. Read and Review. Hope you like it.


It was over. The last giant had finally fallen.

Half of the city was demolished. Many were injured. Fires were scattered every few meters. Through all the chaos, Percy found it hard to believe, something as beautiful as a sunset would be possible.

Annabeth rested her head on his chest and took in a deep breath. He smiled and wiped some soot off of her cheek.

"I love you Seaweed Brain" She whispered sweetly.

He kissed the side of her head. "I love you too Wise Girl" he whispered back. He wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close. The moment was perfect. He wanted it to last forever.

* * *

><p>Somewhere not too far away, Frank was breathing hard. Hazel rushed towards him and held him tight. "Are you alright?" she sounded frantic and panicked. She searched desperately in her pocket and pulled out the piece of driftwood. It was fully intact. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I'm fine, promise." Frank reassured her. He leaned in closer and so did she. The gap closed and it was like fireworks.

That day had been terrifying. None of them knew how it would end. None of them were sure they were going to make it back. They fought against Giants and armies of monsters, yet the two of them survived. They were still there, that was all Frank wanted at the moment. He could almost hear his grandmother in his head. _Well done Fai. I am proud, and so is your mother_.

* * *

><p>Tears rolled down Jason's cheeks. Piper tried to comfort him, but that wouldn't bring Thalia back. She had died in battle – a hero's death. He had just found her, and now she was gone. Piper was all he had left. She rubbed his arm concernedly before kissing his cheek and giving him some space.<p>

Thalia passed through the River of Styx, Cerberus and the Judgement Pavilion. "Elysium" they had decided. As she passed through the golden gates she blinked in surprise.

"Luke?" she whispered. There he was, scar and all. As soon as she had passed the lake and got off of the boat. She ran towards him. He hadn't decided to try for rebirth. "Do … Do you remember me, Luke?" she asked uncertainly. She braced herself for the worst. If she kept her expectations low, there was less of a chance of getting hurt.

He paused for a moment "Thalia. You … you haven't changed – at all." He smiled and gave her a hug. Thalia in turn kissed him on the lips. The two smiled. They could pick up where they left off here in Elysium; before Thalia was turned into a tree; before Luke turned evil; before she was a hunter; before all of that.

* * *

><p>Katie knelt atop a hill, looking down at the damage done. Her expression was grim.<p>

"Hey, at least it's the plants dead, not you." Travis joked. She lightly punched him in the arm, but smiled. "So you would rather have the plants live?" He gave her a smirk and sat beside her.

How did they end up together she had no idea. He drove her mad with his pranks. How could she forget the chocolate Easter Bunnies on the roof? The tricks and taunts just seemed to bring them closer and closer. Connor of course thought Travis was going crazy and got hit with one of Eros' arrows. It was almost like a relationship straight out of a movie. They both hate each other at first then fall in love at the end.

Travis picked a flower out of the nearby bush and handed it to Katie. "What is wrong with you? Hasn't anybody taught you not to pick flowers?" she exclaimed. Travis just laughed. "But it was sweet." She added in kissing his cheek. Travis felt himself turning red. He liked them better as a couple rather than enemies. He liked it a lot better.

* * *

><p>You could say they all lived happily ever after. Got married and had kids, lived a normal life. But for a demigod, peace never lasts forever. They must always be prepared. They never know what will be thrown at them next. For now let them enjoy their love, their happiness. Give them time to grieve. Who knows what is waiting for them.<p> 


End file.
